Module Types
NOTE: All size callouts are in Horizontal x Vertical format, i.e. 1x2 means 1 cell across, 2 cells down in the equipment screen. General info: *Equipment is in a cell layout based on color. Some cells on a ship will be two different colors with a diagonal divide; this means both color equipments can fit that cell. *Equipment with Grey cells is universal and can be fit in any color or type *Weapons are Red *Energy and Special equipment is Green *Armor is Blue, as are several Drone Bays *Engines are Yellow Weapons There are a wide variety of weapons available to use, each with their own positives and negatives. Plasma weapons rapidly fire tiny balls of plasma at a short range with a small spread. Pulse weapons fire red energy beams in a straight line. They have greater range than similar weapons, but less damage. Neutron weapons fire green energy beams in a straight line. They have less range than pulse weapons, but do greater damage. Mass drivers fire a green ball that does significant damage with good range, but has higher recoil. Missiles fire anywhere from one high-damage warhead to many low-damage ones. Higher damage missiles have greater range but are generally slower in exchange. Torpedos fire a high-damage, long-range energy ball which explodes with a small area of effect. Plasma throwers are a short-range flamethrower like weapon, doing heavy damage-per-second as long as they're active. Lasers fire a continuous energy beam over a short distance. They do less damage than plasma throwers, but have greater range. Lightning cannons fire a short range lightning bolt. Other versions fire in a wide arc and can be sustained. Stasis fields fire an energy ball which does no damage but immediately paralyzes the engines of the ship it hits, preventing both acceleration and turning. Weapons are unaffected. Fusion beams fire a persistent lighting bolt over medium range with varying effects, such as draining hull to heal the user. Energy There are two components to energy generation: reactors and fuel cells. Reactors determine the rate at which your energy supply regenerates. Fuel cells determine your overall energy supply. Defense Defense comes in three forms: armor, shields, and point defense. Armor provides a direct boost to hit points in exchange for adding to the ship's overall weight. Impact armor provides less hitpoints, but increases damage dealt to enemy ships when you ram them. Energy absorbers provide no hit points, but negate a certain portion of incoming damage. Shields project a forcefield in front of or around your ship, depending on model, which absorbs all incoming damage. They are powered by your ship's energy supply and drain more energy when being taxed by incoming fire. Point defense destroys incoming projectiles, but requires energy to function. Engines Engines come in three types: nuclear, fusion, and afterburner. Nuclear drives provide little acceleration but a large amount of turn rate, which affects your ship's ability to turn. Fusion drives provide a lot of acceleration but little turn rate. At least one is necessary to get any measurable speed out of a ship. Afterburners are an activated component which provide a large burst of acceleration and are fueled by your energy supply, unlike normal engines. They provide no turn rate, and so must be supplemented with nuclear drives. Drones Drone modules release between two to four weak attack drones that have varying abilities depending on model. Drones can use lasers, plasma, missiles, or energy-draining beams. Special Special components offer enhancements or unique abilities. Nanofiber Structures reduce the weight of your ship without cost. Inertial Dampers passively use your energy supply to reduce more weight than Nanofiber Structures. The Warp Drive serves as a short-range teleport. The High Energy Focus increases damage but also energy drain. The Automated Re-loader increases fire rate but also energy drain. The Quantum Detonator destroys your ship but also does a large amount of damage to anything nearby. The Repair Bot drains energy to repair your hull slowly. Satellites Satellites are attachments that can be equipped to your ships to add additional weapons or space for other modules. Each satellite type comes in three sizes, M1 to M3. The larger satellites can only be equipped to ships large enough to handle them. An M3, for example, will fit on a Javelin but not a Paladin. Satellites with weapons will track targets within their range. The Dart mounts C type weapons. The Glaive mounts T type weapons. The Pot mounts no weapons, being purely for green and blue modules. The Potato mounts M type weapons. The Wasp mounts L type weapons. Ships